


Your Number One

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Famous!Kurt, Fluff, M/M, fanboy!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is Kurt's biggest fan. He just wants to make sure everyone is aware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Number One

Blaine ignored the curious looks being shot at him by everyone nearby, too amped up about the concert he was currently attending to care. Let them stare - _Kurt Hummel_ was about to take the stage for his first solo musical performance!

“Woooo!” he screamed as Kurt walked onstage, earning himself another round of strange looks. Camera flashes also went off, informing Blaine that his handmade concert t-shirt was being memorialized for the ages (or at least for Twitter).

 _Good,_ he thought, smiling. _I worked hard on this shirt._

He smoothed a hand down his front, checking for wrinkles in the light blue fabric - the closest shade he could find to Kurt’s beautiful eyes. On the front, he had emblazoned “Kurt Hummel’s Number 1 Fan!” in his best printing underneath a silkscreen image of Kurt from his One Three Hill days, while the back simply said “Call me?” with a winky face.

Blaine hoped Kurt liked it at the stage door later. He’d put a lot of effort into making it, after all, staying up far later than he should to get all the lettering just right. But that was a problem he could worry about later, as just then, Kurt launched into his opening song.

It was _phenomenal_ \- a cover of Blackbird, set to only an acoustic guitar and some backing vocals. Blaine knew some of the critics in attendance would call opening with the Beatles a risky move, but in his opinion, Kurt was nailing it, risks be damned.

Kurt’s next few songs were all of similar tempos and styles, making his launch into Florence + the Machine’s Bedroom Hymn even more of a knockout than Blaine had expected. He hollered appreciatively from his seat, grinning when it made Kurt smile and look in his direction.

“Well, someone’s happy to be here tonight,” Kurt said when the song ended, reaching for his water glass. “And I didn’t even bribe him, I swear.”

The audience laughed, making Kurt smile again. Blaine thought his heart might stop at how breathtaking Kurt looked in that moment - his giddiness and confidence radiating out of him so strongly that he almost didn’t need the follow spot that had been glued to him all evening.

“Let’s keep it up, shall we?” Kurt asked after taking a long swig of water. He nodded to his band, and the next song began, captivating Blaine once again.

The rest of the show passed in a blur as Kurt changed between up-tempo pieces and heartwrenching ballads, and before Blaine knew it, Kurt was taking his final bows and promising to be out at the stage door as soon as he could be.

Blaine squeezed into the first opening he could find as people headed for the exits, grateful that he was small enough to dodge larger groups easily. He found a good place at the barricade and prepared to wait, hopping a little from one foot to the other whenever the chilly March breeze kicked up and made him regret not getting a long-sleeved shirt. A few whispers and pointed fingers came his way, but he ignored them as he had before - he wasn’t going to get into any conversations about his attire unless someone actually came up to him and asked about it.

Kurt _finally_ came out about thirty minutes later, silver Sharpie in hand. He started at the other end of the barricade from Blaine, but at that point, he didn’t care - Kurt was _so close_ , and he’d get to Blaine’s side soon enough.

Blaine watched with a smile as Kurt took selfies and signed autographs for the decent amount of fans who’d turned out, all of whom looked just as happy as Blaine felt. A few girls started crying when he signed their Playbills, while one teenage boy got a tight hug after telling Kurt a story that Blaine assumed had to be about how Kurt inspired him.

Once Kurt got to Blaine, though, everything changed.

“You’re kidding me,” Kurt said, letting out a surprised laugh. “Please tell me you didn’t actually wear that inside.”

“Of course I did,” Blaine said, pouting. “How else would people know that I’m your number one fan?”

“I don’t know, the wedding ring?” Kurt said, twisting his left hand so his ring would glint under the orange glow of the streetlight. “That tends to do a good job.”

“It’s not obvious enough,” Blaine said. “I needed every person in that concert hall to know that they were sorely mistaken if they thought they liked you more than I do.”

“Then I’m surprised you stopped at the shirt,” Kurt teased. “No specially painted backdrop? No rushing the stage to plant a huge kiss on me?”

“Come on, that’s just _tacky_ ,” Blaine said, grinning. “Or did Finn and Rachel’s epic makeout at Nationals your junior year not bother you as much as you let on?”

“I would have settled for you rushing to my dressing room to plant a huge congratulatory kiss on me,” Kurt said, shooting Blaine his best faux-hurt face. “I believe my husband promised to meet me after the show to tell me how well I did, after all.”

“Am I not here now?” Blaine asked. “You were _amazing,_ baby. I’m so proud of you.”

He reached over the barricade and pulled Kurt in close, moving his hand up to cup Kurt’s cheeks before kissing him passionately. More murmurs erupted around them, and Blaine knew that the crowd had finally figured out that he really was Blaine Anderson, Kurt’s equally lauded husband, and he really had worn that obnoxious shirt to Kurt’s show.

“I think we’re about to break Twitter,” Blaine said softly once they broke apart. “I was fairly incognito before, but now….”

“We can check the carnage inside once I’m done, if you’re finally willing to come backstage like a normal husband,” Kurt said, smirking.

“If there’ll be more kissing, you might have me convinced,” Blaine said, easily hopping over the metal railing separating him and Kurt.

“There will always be more kissing, husband of mine.”

“I knew I married you for a good reason.”

(Sure enough, #anderstan soon made its way through Twitter like wildfire as articles and blog posts appeared. Most of the focus remained on Kurt’s killer show, however, making Blaine grin like the Cheshire Cat. He wasn’t opposed to the entire world thinking his husband was the most talented man alive - they just had to understand that the role of Kurt’s biggest fan was permanently cast.)


End file.
